Current techniques for providing a cold beverage to a consumer may include filling a refrigerated cabinet with a number of beverages. This technique unnecessarily cools a number of beverages that may not be used for an extended period. As a result, a large amount of energy is used to cool and maintain beverages that may not be consumed in the short term. Accordingly, there is a need to provide on-demand cooling of beverages.